1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an environment monitoring integrated circuit with an embedded micro-controller for a computer, and more particularly, to a circuit which allows the computer system designer to change the monitoring procedure and method, by simply of modifying the boundaries of a set of operating parameters.
2. Background of the Invention
It is important to detect certain environment conditions of a running computer. For example, when the computer is working, the rotational speed of the fan must be checked, the temperature of the computer system environment and the operation voltage level also must be checked. If one of these environment parameters exceeds the preset boundaries or value, the computer sends out alarm for user to take action that would avoid further damage to the computer. The computer can also be designed to cut off the power source directly when one of the environment parameters exceeds the preset boundary or value.
Conventional environment monitoring integrated circuits, generally use the ASIC (Application Specific Integrated Circuits) technology and peripheral hardware circuitry to achieve the requirements of the application. Since the ASIC technology uses hardware circuitry to set the boundaries for the operating parameters, these boundaries are difficult to change. It is inconvenient for the system hardware designer to change the method of monitoring an operating parameter or to sample data relating thereto, because it is necessary to revise the hardware circuit design. Moreover, if there are many operating parameters to be changed, then more hardware circuitry will be necessary.
Thus, there still remains a need for an environment monitoring integrated circuit which overcomes the drawbacks of the conventional environment monitoring integrated circuit, and which provides a convenient method for changing the procedure and method of monitoring an operating parameter.